January
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: GojunXKenren pairing. Gaiden-verse Before they were cast down to be mortal people they lived in heaven, and Kenren knew a dragon.


Okay, so I decided some time last year that I'd hit 50 fics before the end of 2010, so I decided I'd do a fic a week.

That failed dismally.

So, a fic a month seems more likely. Here's my January fic.

Title: January

Fandom: Saiyuki, because I don't have ANY on here and it's one of my four main fandoms!

Pairing: KenrenXGojun(Hakuryuu)

Rating: T

Warnings: Spoilers for the Gaiden arc, Homura arc, and basically whole first season of the anime, homosexual themes, porn, Kenren being Kenren, possible OOC, Tenpou being a total asshole, ect…

Disclaimer: Minekura-sensei owns EVERYTHING, even my soul, which I have devoted to her long ago.

This makes any potential girlfriend I might have very unhappy…

Rant: I'm basing this on the assumption that, like the original journey to the west, the dragon that accompanied Goku and the others was originally the Lord Dragon of the Western Sea in the form of a mighty horse for Sanzo. In this case the adaptation would be that Hakuryuu used to be a dragon of high standing that was cursed into his small body and into being Sanzo and co.'s transport. There is a point in the Homura arc of the anime I think, when you see what I like to assume is his true dragon form. EDIT: This has been made canon, editing for cannonness… You can thank AiryAquarius for pointing this out to me. Not much was changed but a few sentences that made me want to weep and changing it over to the canon name.

Kenren saw a flash of green and blue and smirked widely, swinging down from his perch above the noble on the ground, landing in front of the dragon with ease.

"Gojun, how's it been?" he smiled and the dragon crossed his arms, looking at him with a slight blush.

"Things have been well. How have thing been for you, I've heard some rumors about the moon goddess." Gojun smirked as Kenren turned a faint red.

"Whatever the lying bitch says, it's not true." he growled and the dragon smirked.

"Hmm. Whatever you say. Have you seen Tenpou? I've been looking for him since I arrived."

"Then he's probably been avoiding you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well obviously because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Kenren stated and Gojun frowned at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about; I wanted to return the book I'd borrowed."

"Oh, well then he's probably holed up somewhere with Kannon or something."

"Ew."

"He likes effeminate men." Kenren grinned evilly and Gojun's face went even paler than the norm, making him look almost opalescently sickly.

"I'm not having this conversation. Just let him know that I'm looking for him and-" he started and backed away from him, head shaking, and Kenren inwardly laughed. Oh no, he wasn't going to let his toy get away that easily. He only got to play with the dragon when Tenpou didn't know he was around.

"Oh don't run off, we can hang out, eh?" Kenren smiled and threw an arm around the objecting dragon prince, chuckling as he led him off towards his favorite tavern. "Now, how about we enjoy ourselves, knowing Ten, he'll bust in on us once we start actually having fun."

"Yeah… fine." the dragon sighed limply and agreed to let him drag him off.

Silvery white fingers brushed against pink lips and Kenren could have moaned if the hand covering his mouth wasn't there for an entirely different purpose than being kinky at all.

Gojun was pressed firmly against him, hand over his mouth, both of their formal attire in shambles on them, as the soldiers who'd been hunting Kenren down rushed past them, flustered and irritated at their commanding officer.

Kenren lifted a hand and pulled Gojun's away, breathing heavy and strained in the tight space. The dragon had absolutely no clue what he was doing but he was pressed against him absolutely perfectly, hands and hips and Kenren could feel his breath hot on his neck.

"I think they're gone." the dragon muttered and went to move but Kenren stopped him.

"Wait." he said quickly, pulling him in tight just as another battalion rushed past them. Gojun chuckled softly and shook his head.

"You're far too good at this. What if it's important?" Gojun smirked and Kenren rolled his eyes.

"Then they'll tell me when I come back to the barracks, right now I'm busy." he grumbled and those deep red eyes laughed at him.

"You take your time off far too seriously." Gojun said, lips curling in an almost smile.

"I like my leisure." Kenren stated, not really serious but he needed something to say, so Gojun didn't notice that his eyes were following the soft curve of his lips, that he was entranced with silvery skin and crimson eyes.

"I'm sure you do." Gojun snorted and straightened up against him, Kenren biting his lip to keep quiet when the dragon's thigh moved against him unintentionally seductive. "I don't see why though, there's nothing to do here anyhow, why take a monotonous break when you could be doing something productive?"

"You're naïve. Productivity can drive you insane after a while, and then you're just not you anymore." Kenren whispered soft against the shell of Gojun's ear, and he could see the goose bumps he was raising on the dragon's neck, involuntary or not. "You're a zombie, only doing what you're told, without freewill. Just a 'productive' shell of your former self."

"That's ridiculous." Gojun scoffed and pulled away, Kenren smirking.

"I've seen it happen." he stated and the dragon scowled.

"Bullshit." he declared and Kenren's smirk widened as he moved closer.

"Ooh, I'm telling Tenpou. You said a swear." he scolded and Gojun swallowed.

"You wouldn't dare." he muttered and Kenren felt his muscles lock up a little.

"I was kidding, are you really that dependant on his opinion?" he asked, chuckling to keep the atmosphere light but knowing deep in his chest.

"You're an ass." Gojun retorted and Kenren set a hand hard on his shoulder.

"That was a serious question, what do you feel for Tenpou?"

"What business is it of yours?" Gojun glared and Kenren narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

Because I love you and Tenpou can be a cruel bastard when he wants to be…

"He's my best friend."

"I…" Gojun started eyes going away from him and Kenren knew in that instant.

"Have you told him?" he asked, the dragon shivering a little, slumping and looking more pathetic than anything that Kenren had seen before.

"No." he answered and Kenren breathed a sigh of relief, so very slight, almost undetectable.

"Don't." he stated and Gojun's eyes shot up to his.

"What?" the dragon breathed and Kenren rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell him. He'll tear you into pieces." he stated, leaning as far away from the dragon as he could. "Ten's not a nice guy when it comes to stuff like that, sure he'll smile and turn you down gently but that hurts worse than if he called you a fag and told you to fuck off. Ten's smile, it cuts."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just let this eat away at me forever?" Gojun growled, hand rising and clutching at his heart, and Kenren knew he was hurting him, more than if Tenpou had turned him down himself. Kenren took his hand, leaning forwards towards him, knowing he shouldn't but not able to help it.

"No. You forget about it. You shove it into the corners of your heart and you lock it up and never think about it again." he stated and Gojun met his eyes, red sharp and angry.

"And you're not just saying that so you can have him? So you can… can-" he spat venomously and Kenren stole his lips, pressing against him wholly and tangling a hand back in his hair. The dragon made a small noise of objection as a battalion went past them, loud and shaking and Kenren ignored them, pressing closer, even though it seemed impossible, to Gojun. The dragon lord's hands tightening on his shoulders to sharp painful levels, Kenren's tongue slowly extending and making the possibility of him simply stifling the dragon impossible.

Claws dug into his shoulders but he didn't know if it was encouraging or if Gojun was putting up a fight, he couldn't tell, the rest of him seemed so docile, accepting.

He pulled away.

Gojun met his eyes, Kenren's sanguine eyes meeting lighter, sweet crimson.

"Some friend." the dragon snarled and pushed past him, exiting the hiding spot, Kenren sighing and slumping against the wall.

"Yeah. I know." he muttered and swiped a hand back through his hair ju8st before a soldier poked in on him.

"Sir? You're needed at the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets, stomping up towards the imperial palace.

Tenpou raised an eyebrow at his friend's unusually depressed demeanor, the general sighing heavily as he lay back on the floor.

"He's been gone for weeks now you know." Tenpou stated, eye not wavering from his book. Kenren frowned.

"What?" he asked and Tenpou sighed.

"Gojun, I assume he's why you're upset." he stated and the General threw a book at him. "Hey!"

"Ten, you scare me sometimes with how well you can see things." Kenren stated, frowning over at him. Tenpou sighed and closed his book.

Drama queen, always had to be the focus of attention…

"You usually aren't depressed about him leaving for the Western Sea for longer than a few days, what's different this time?" he asked and Kenren sighed, kneading at his eyes.

"I fucked up." he stated and Tenpou grew a grin in place of his frown.

"Ah. I see." Tenpou smirked and nodded. "Go on."

"I hate you." Kenren glared at him and the man laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"You have to admit, your fucking up tends to be the root of a lot of your problems Ken." Tenpou stated honestly and the general scowled.

"I know that, but I mean… we were having a discussion and one thing- fuck that, a LOT of things, led to one thing and I fucked up." he sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands, sighing in irritation.

"Well, why don't you start with what you were discussing?" Tenpou prodded and Kenren pointed at him.

"You." he stated and Tenpou deflated.

"Ah." he frowned and Kenren sighed.

"He's fucking… he loves you Ten, and I… tried to talk him out of it." he explained, flopping back on the floor.

"You… tried to talk him out of loving me?" Tenpou frowned, eyebrow arching.

"Kinda?" Kenren frowned and his friend shook his head.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Tenpou declared and the general scowled.

"I know…" he grumbled. Ten sighed.

"But I still don't see how advising him that I'm not the most suitable person for him to have affection for could have really fucked up." he stated pointedly and Kenren groaned.

"I kissed him." he said mournfully and Tenpou stopped mid-lecture.

"Wait, you what?" he asked, snapping his gaze back over to him.

"It all sort of added up and then I… kissed him." Kenren said, face buried in his hands.

"Wow." Tenpou muttered and then shook his head a little. "You fucked up."

"I know that!" Kenren yelled, sitting up and glaring at him. "Tell me how to fix it you prick!"

"How should I know? I'm not exactly Dr. Lovetalk here." Tenpou stated and Kenren sighed heavily, pulling himself to his feet.

"Great." Kenren grumbled and then sighed heavily. "Well who else am I supposed to ask? Konzen? Fuck that…"

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Huh?"

"You skip out on your duties all the time for stupid reasons, so why won't you for a reason that matters?"

"It's… not that." Kenren sighed and brushed his hair back. "What am I supposed to say to him?"

"You could try sorry." Tenpou suggested then smiled a little. "Or you could always kiss him again."

"I hate you."

"You established that."

"I'm going. Thanks." Kenren smiled and Tenpou waved, opening his book again.

"No problem." he mumbled and Kenren rolled his eyes.

"Bye."

He would never get used to this.

Kenren scratched at his neck as he walked along the palace of the Jade Dragon, one of his odd little merpeople leading him along towards Gojun's apartments.

He was never going to get used to the whole underwater but not drowning bit, it was just weird.

He was a god, he didn't have to worry about death, but there was that small part of him that knew how the universe worked and thus was kind of offset by the fact that he was still underwater, breathing as normal, with no ill side effects.

Yeah, he'd never get used to this.

"Here you are sire." the curvy mercreature said with a gurgle, indicating the door, and Kenren smiled at her.

"Thanks sweetie." he winked and she twittered embarrassedly and swam off, Kenren knocking gently on the door.

"Come in." Gojun called and Kenren sighed.

He never was one to disappoint…

He entered and closed the door with a click behind him. His eyes scanned the room cautiously; a soldier's instinct, and then he frowned when he didn't spot the dragon.

An arrow flew at his head and he ducked out of the way, spinning and a hand going to his sword only for Gojun to be there, hand on his, keeping the sword at his hip.

"I expected my weapons professor but I suppose you'll do." the dragon stated and stepped away, Kenren taking in his figure, shirtless, hand holding onto one of those odd coral bows so specific to underwater combat. The dragon turned and grabbed his sword, looking back at him. "I'm assuming this isn't business."

"Not exactly." Kenren stated and unsheathed his own sword, Gojun assuming a stance.

"Then it's personal?" the dragon asked, both of them circling the other, Kenren staying acute and sharp despite the substantial distraction in front of him.

"Yeah." he answered and the dragon lunged, Kenren quickly swiping his blade aside and retreating out of reach.

"And?" Gojun asked as he lunged forwards, this time parrying the deflecting blow and nearly nicking the general. Kenren countered with a swipe and grit his teeth, steeling himself as the dragon was forced to retreat this time.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. It was… rude." he stated and Gojun gave him a stormy look, crimson eyes narrowed.

"To say the least." he declared and Kenren growled, lunging forwards, parrying the blow Gojun swiped at him and gripped his wrist in one hand, eyes hard on him.

"Don't be a jackass, I'm apologizing here." he said slowly, the dragon lifting his chin as if purely to be haughty.

"Not very well. Who taught you to apologize? Konzen?" he scoffed and Kenren narrowed his eyes at him.

"Actually Ten did." he said, he knew it was a low move but he honestly didn't care. The dragon flinched a little at the mention but didn't look away.

"Then you're a poor student." he growled and Kenren almost laughed.

Almost.

"You sad little puppy. You deserve him." Kenren spat and pulled away, sheathing his sword and going towards the door.

He nearly made it out with the last word but as his hand reached for the door a silvery white one covered his.

"Why kiss me?" Gojun demanded, turning him and lamming him into the wall, Kenren shivering a little regardless.

"Why not?" he shot back and the dragon scowled, meeting his eyes.

"You… you knew how I felt about Tenpou but you still did it. Why?" Gojun demanded and Kenren swallowed thickly.

"Too much sake, close quarters." he grunted, the dragon narrowing his eyes.

"You're not gay Kenren, at least, as far as I can tell." Gojun stated seriously, hands hard on his shoulders. "And I most certainly don't look like a woman."

"No, you don't." Kenren answered, slightly breathless and it was only then he realized that he was breathing so heavily.

"Then why kiss me? There was no mistake, you weren't drunk, you kissed me. Deliberately."

"Maybe I thought I could save you from yourself." Kenren spat angrily, the dragon's eyes widening for a second before going back to that cruel questioning glare.

"Because I love Tenpou? Because I have feelings for him, even though we both know he's manipulative and cruel?"

"I like you Gojun. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Like? You like me?" Gojun stated dully then laughed and shook his head. "It felt a lot more than like Kenren."

"I don't say it. I don't tell people I love them, it's a rule of mine, if I never say it I can't have them rubbing it in my face later." Kenren stated, Gojun meeting his eyes, frown in place.

"I find that somewhat tragic." he said softly and Kenren inwardly groaned at the sympathy and pity he could see in the noble's eyes.

"I'm leaving now Gojun. I hope you and Tenpou work it out and-" the general started, going to turn but abruptly finding his lips claimed by frustration laced ones.

Gojun's claws drug into his arms, his mouth all but devouring Kenren's, and Kenren, for once in his entire elongated lifespan, couldn't find it in him to respond, shocked still by the feel of eerily soft lips against him and the harsh bite of claws on his arms. He slowly pulled himself out of his shock, first allowing his arms to sink around the dragon, claws loosening once sure of his now debunked escape, and his head tilted ever so slightly down to meet the dragon's lips easier, to mesh against him tighter.

And more than lust, more than desire pulsing through him, Kenren felt a swell of confusion, rather than anything pleasant he was confused, kissing the dragon and wondering just how he could have misinterpreted anger and hatred for hurt and awkwardness.

It confused the hell out of him.

The dragon pulled away, slow and lingering, then one hand lifted, sliding back through Kenren's hair.

"Try harder." he stated softly and Kenren frowned at him. Gojun met his eyes, softly crimson, and Kenren swallowed. "I've been in love with Tenpou near to six thousand years; you'll have to try much harder than that General Kenren."

Kenren laughed then, abruptly finding the whole display insanely funny.

"I'm just getting started." he declared and pulled him into a searingly hot second kiss.

Gojyo lay back on the grass, smoke dwindling up from him, and sighed heavily, pulling the cancer stick from his lips. He hated being left out of anything, but he only really had to blame himself, Hakkai and Goku off to find something to eat, that asshole monk doing whatever he did on his own to pass the time, and so here he lay, wondering, thinking, and he sat up at a chirruping sound. He looked around then all of a sudden flailed as Hakuryuu glided into his face.

"Augh! Get off! Crazy dragon!" he yelled, swatting at him a little the creature chirping sadly as it drifted to the ground, looking up at him with that pleadingly sad expression on it's face.

Puppy dog eyes, it was sucking up to him.

Gojyo groaned and slumped again, picking the dragon up and stroking down its neck to its tail, sighing and slumping further.

"Y'know, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me Haku…" Gojyo sighed again, the dragon licking his cheek and he brushed him off. "Geez, not that well, I don't do the whole interspecies thing."

"Why are you molesting our ride?" came a grunt and Gojyo jumped before glaring back over at the so often irritated monk.

"Fuck you Sanzo." Gojyo muttered and rubbed at the joints of Hakuryuu's wings. "He works hard; he deserves a little pampering, eh?"

"You pamper him any more than Hakkai does and he'll be fat and useless." Sanzo grunted around a cigarette and Gojyo looked at the little creature.

"Guess you're kind of right." he mused and Sanzo leaned against a tree.

"Where is Hakkai? He doesn't normally leave Hakuryuu lying around without him." the monk frowned and Gojyo scratched at the dragon's ears.

"He left him here because he was sleepy. Apparently this little guy doesn't need long naps." Gojyo smiled and scratched under the dragon's chin, the little creature purring.

Gojyo sighed a little and patted the dragon's head once before standing up.

"Alright, I'm bored, suggest something or I'm going to default to sexual exploration." the half demon stated plainly and Sanzo lifted an eyebrow before tossing the cigarette away.

"I have no problem with that provided you fuck yourself." the monk stated coolly and Gojyo rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, can't take a joke…" he grumbled and casually walked away, Hakuryuu flapping up into the nearest tree, crimson red eyes watching a familiar swagger of hips before curling up to sleep.

End.

This has the potential to have a sequel. Only you can decide.

Reviews are given by those of high standing to us lowly starving artists. A.K.A. Feed my hungry review stomach. (I have a separate stomach for cake!)

Gojyo lay back on the grass, smoke dwindling up from him, and sighed heavily, pulling the cancer stick from his lips. He hated being left out of anything, but he only really had to blame himself, Hakkai and Goku off to find something to eat, that asshole monk doing whatever he did on his own to pass the time, and so here he lay, wondering, thinking, and he sat up at a chirruping sound. He looked around then all of a sudden flailed as Hakuryuu glided into his face.

"Augh! Get off! Crazy dragon!" he yelled, swatting at him a little the creature chirping sadly as it drifted to the ground, looking up at him with that pleadingly sad expression on it's face.

Puppy dog eyes, it was sucking up to him.

Gojyo groaned and slumped again, picking the dragon up and stroking down its neck to its tail, sighing and slumping further.

"Y'know, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me Haku…" Gojyo sighed again, the dragon licking his cheek and he brushed him off. "Geez, not that well, I don't do the whole interspecies thing."

"Why are you molesting our ride?" came a grunt and Gojyo jumped before glaring back over at the so often irritated monk.

"Fuck you Sanzo." Gojyo muttered and rubbed at the joints of Hakuryuu's wings. "He works hard; he deserves a little pampering, eh?"

"You pamper him any more than Hakkai does and he'll be fat and useless." Sanzo grunted around a cigarette and Gojyo looked at the little creature.

"Guess you're kind of right." he mused and Sanzo leaned against a tree.

"Where is Hakkai? He doesn't normally leave Hakuryuu laying around without him." the monk frowned and Gojyo scratched at the dragon's ears.

"He left him here because he was sleepy. Apparently this little guy doesn't need long naps." Gojyo smiled and scratched under the dragon's chin, the little creature purring.

Gojyo sighed a little and patted the dragon's head once before standing up.

"Alright, I'm bored, suggest something or I'm going to default to sexual exploration." the half demon stated plainly and Sanzo lifted an eyebrow before tossing the cigarette away.

"I have no problem with that provided you fuck yourself." the monk stated coolly and Gojyo rolled his eyes.

"sheesh, can't take a joke…" he grumbled and casually walked away, Hakuryuu flapping up into the nearest tree, crimson red eyes watching a familiar swagger of hips before curling up to sleep.

End.

This has the potential to have a sequel. Only you can decide.

Reviews are given by those of high standing to us lowly starving artists. A.K.A. Feed my hungry review stomach. (I have a separate stomach for cake!)


End file.
